Something I Need
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: After years of not seeing her closest childhood friend, Bella sees Edward in the university where she is studying. He isn't a student like her, but a janitor. He isn't the same sweet boy that Bella grew up with. He was angry with the Swans and blamed them for what happened to his mother. He hates Bella because she stole something that should have been his. All human.
1. I Know You Care

**Hi everyone, welcome to my new story! I hope you'll like it. **

**Song Inspiration: I Know You Care by Ellie Goulding.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Something I Need**

**Chapter One - I Know You Care  
**

Finally the one and a half hour Math class was done. I didn't hate Math, I shouldn't because I'd need it in the future; I'm just not really good with numbers. Last year, I almost failed the subject, thank God for the good tutor that Charlie hired.

I'm meeting my boyfriend, Seth in the parking area as usual after class. He was a year ahead of me and he was taking medicine. He was also rich like my family, but like me, he opted to study here in Forks University. It wasn't a popular university, but it offered a good quality of education. It was Charlie Swan approved so it was safe.

Charlie was actually happy that I chose a school near home but he didn't like that I now lived in my own place. I'm already twenty-one, and I think it was time for me to move out and be independent. There was no maid with me so I had to do everything for myself. It was hard, but learned a lot of things.

Our family owned a big shoe manufacturing company. Just name a popular brand of shoes and we manufacture it. I was more than happy to be the heiress of the company. I'd wanted to be the CEO since I was little.

Let's just say that I'm really obsessed with shoes. All the latest designs, I get them first. My walk-in closet in my unit was even bigger than my bedroom because my shoe collection was there. When I didn't like some shoes anymore, I give them to the charity; nothing would ever go to waste. Shoes were very precious to me.

Nobody in the school knew that I was the daughter of Charlie Swan. Everyone knew that he had a daughter but my face and name were never shown in media. It was for my safety. My father was very protective of me and he was always afraid that I'm going to be kidnapped. And because nobody knew how rich I was, bodyguards weren't necessary. I'm happy being known as me and not the rich kid. I'm pretty popular in school because of the way I dress and carry myself.

But not everybody liked me. Some thought that I think so highly of myself because I didn't make friends and ignore them sometimes. My only friends in school are Angela and Claire, both daughters of my father's colleague. They had been my friends since high school and we studied in an exclusive school for girls in Seattle. I hated that school; the girls were so full of drama. Charlie wanted me to study there because he didn't want me to have a boyfriend yet. Little did he know I've had my fair share of boyfriends. I met Seth during senior year and I knew that he was the one.

While I was on my way to the parking area, I notice a few guys around a janitor. I haven't seen that janitor before, so he must be new. I mean this university wasn't that big for me not to notice, and yes, I pay attention to them. I couldn't help it; I'm an observer by nature. By simply glancing at a shoe, I know if the quality was high or poor or if it was authentic.

Watching what the guys were doing at the janitor reminded me of how Angela was bullied in high school because of the glasses and braces she was wearing. They called her 'Ugly Angie' though she was far from being not pretty. She wore contacts at the moment and said goodbye to her braces during senior year.

A guy from one of my classes poured a cup of soft drink on the janitor's head. Another guy pushed him on the wall. The janitor didn't fight back. The guys didn't do much but make fun of him. They eventually left when they had enough and got bored because the janitor wasn't making a move and he never uttered a word.

The janitor was bigger than them. I wonder why he didn't fought back. He was pretty lean and he looked like he could protect himself.

I didn't notice that my feet started walking until I was already in front of the man with the wet bronze hair and mopping the soft drink on the tiled-floor. He was looking down so I couldn't see his face. It was clear that he was ashamed because I saw what the guys did to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

Normally, I didn't talk to people in here unless they talked to me first. I couldn't help but feel concerned for this man. He didn't answer me and continued with what he was doing.

"Hey," I called him when he started walking away.

He stopped and turned to look at me.

I was frozen in place as I saw his face. He looked so familiar…he looked like someone I knew when I was a kid. I know those forest green eyes.

"Thank you for your concern, Miss Bella," he said.

"Oh my gosh! Edward is that you? I haven't seen you in ages," I exclaimed. Gladly, there weren't much people on hall. It would have been very embarrassing if they saw my mini outburst.

"You shouldn't be talking to me," he said before walking away again.

There was no way in hell that I wasn't talking to him. I have tons of questions to ask and we have to catch up. Now that my best friend was back, I'm not letting him go again.

I followed Edward, walking briskly until I was beside him.

"Edward, we need to catch up. It's been years, come on." I wrapped my arm around his to stop him from moving. "You have to tell me what happened to you and your family. I was really sad when you left. I never had a friend like you."

"Aren't you afraid of what people will think of you talking to me? I'm just a janitor and you're very popular here," he said and removed my grip on him.

"I don't care. You're my friend and I missed you. What's wrong with having a janitor friend? That's a pretty decent job because you work hard for your money." I smiled genuinely at him.

Edward and I were born on the same year and we grew up together in my family's mansion. He was the son of my nanny, Elizabeth. One day, when I was twelve, they were suddenly gone. Renée said that Elizabeth stole Gran Marie's ring that's why she made them leave.

Renée was my mom, but I didn't believe her. Elizabeth wouldn't do such thing. Renée hated her from day one. I didn't know why but every time she looked at Elizabeth, it was like she was very infuriated at her.

He was pretty tall, almost six feet. He looked straight into my eyes and said those words that sent a stabbing pain in my chest. "Who said we're still friends?"

* * *

**I know, Edward was pretty harsh with Bella in here. I swear he has a reason for the way he acts. **

**Should I continue this? Please answer me. :)  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	2. Searching

**I'll be continuing this and I'll to update daily or every other day.**

**If you haven't read my new one-shot (Too Beautiful) yet, you should check it out. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Something I Need**

**Chapter 2 – Searching**

"Bella, I'd been waiting here for twenty minutes. Where were you? I'm starving," Seth said when I finally got into the parking area.

Thankfully, Seth was giving me a ride today because I don't think I could manage to drive after what happened.

I didn't know why I felt like that when Edward told me that he didn't want to be my friend anymore. Maybe because he used to be my closest friend and he knew me better than anyone. He was like a big brother to me and he protected me. He never failed to make me feel safe.

I wonder what happened to him that made him change. He said that he would be there for me no matter what and now after years of not seeing him, he will treat me like a stranger. Was he angry at me because he thought I forgot him? Hell, I could never ever forget him and his family; they were a big part of my life.

Elizabeth was more of a mother to me than my mom. She took care of me since I was a baby and she always listened when I had problems. She was never too busy for me like my parents. I also treated Alice like my sister since I never had one. After I was born, Renée had a complication which made it impossible for her to carry another child.

I tried my best in finding where they moved but I really couldn't find them. Charlie didn't even know where they went. He never had the chance to talk to Elizabeth before they left. She didn't have a phone or an e-mail address so it was really hard tracking them.

I really wish I could have at least said goodbye to them or even defended Elizabeth.

Seth and I had dinner in his place. He was still living with his parents. He said that it was almost like he had his own house because they were rarely around.

The food looked delicious but I didn't have an appetite. I played with my salad while Seth was telling me about his day and something about football.

"Are you listening to me? You seem off today, did something happen? We can talk about it," Seth said.

"I'm fine, just tired. I want to go home. Would you mind if I don't come with you tonight?" I asked nicely.

He nodded but he looked disappointed. We were supposed to be watching a movie tonight with Angela, Claire and some of his guy friends. "If you don't rest, you can end up sick. Just call me when you need anything, okay?"

What I liked about Seth aside from his good looks was that he was very understanding. He always considered how I felt same as my choices and decisions.

"Thanks for the dinner," I said when he dropped me off to my unit.

He gave me a brief kiss on the lips and then he left to meet with our friends.

Earlier today, I was really looking forward for tonight. Who doesn't like to have fun on a Friday night? But after what happened with Edward, I suddenly felt down and sad.

I took a long relaxing hot bath while listening to calming classical music. Doing this made me feel better and it made me think of my issues properly.

It was almost midnight when I finally decided on what I'd do with Edward. Even though he didn't like my company, I wouldn't stop talking to him. I would use my stubborn side to get him and hopefully, he'd consider being my friend again. I also wanted to know where Alice was, I'm sure it'd be fun to hang out with her, I could even introduce her to my friends.

The following day, I was looking forward to school more than I should. I have mission today and that was to find Edward and talk to him. As soon as I entered the campus, my eyes started spotting all the janitors that were around me. I was looking for the bronze hair guy, but he was nowhere to be found.

Until the end of the day, I had no luck.

Before going home, I took a quick walk in the corridors of some of the buildings to check if he was there. I even asked some of his co-workers but most of them didn't know him yet since he was new.

I was too busy looking around that I bumped into someone.

She was small, maybe just five feet and an inch with jet black hair in pixie cut. The books that she was carrying fell on the floor and some of the things from her bag spilled on the floor. I immediately felt bad for what I did so I helped her.

I stacked her books as she picked her stuff and placed them back in her bag.

"I'm sorry, here are your books," I said as I handed her, her books.

"It's okay, it was an accident," she said, "I love your top, I bet it's expensive."

"Not, really, it was on sale," I assured her. "I'm Bella, by the way," I added.

"I know. You're pretty popular here. I never thought you'll ever talk to me. I'm Ali." Her voice was high-pitched in a cute way.

"Well, it's nice meeting you Ali. I like you, I love the way you dress," I admitted. She was wearing a really cute red top with a black skaters skirt and black peep toe wedges.

"Really?" she gushed.

"Yes, are you new here? I've never seen you before."

"I've been here last year and it's my sophomore year."

"It's really nice me—"

A familiar voice interjected, "Alice, we have to go home."

Behind me was the man that I'd been looking for all day, an old, worn backpack slung on his shoulder, he was covered in sweat and he looked tired.

"Alice?" I said in realization. "You are Edward's sister! Don't you remember me? I'm Bella, Isabella Swan."

"Bells?" her eyes glinted in recognition.

Before I knew it, I was enveloped in her thin arms.

Why couldn't Edward welcome me this warmly? I just couldn't understand what I did that made him treat me so coldly.

"Edward, hey," I greeted him but he acted like I wasn't there. It freaking hurt me when he acted like that.

"Maybe we should all go to a coffee shop downtown, we can catch up," I offered.

"I'd love to," Alice answered immediately.

"No, Alice, we won't be spending the little we have for some expensive coffee," Edward said, well, practically hissed.

"I'm sorry, Bells," Alice said before heading straight to her brother.

"It'll be my treat, come on," I pleaded.

"No," Edward said, and then he walked away from me again.

I didn't even have the chance to speak because they were gone too fast.

One thing was for sure, though, I wouldn't give up. I need to know what happened for the past nine years and I would make him tell me.

* * *

**Why do you think Edward hates her?**

**Thoughts? Suggestions? **

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**-ishi :)**


	3. Gifts

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Something I Need**

**Chapter 3 –Gifts**

"_No matter happens, we'll be friends right?" Edward asked._

_We were in our meadow, our special place, our paradise, and our sanctuary. No one knew of this place aside from us. We would often go here just to clear our minds and talk. It was the most beautiful place that I've ever seen. It just looked so alive; you wouldn't believe this kind of scenery existed in the dull town of Forks. The sun shone brightly here and there were so many wildflowers in different colors. _

_Today, I had a fight with Renée because she wanted my ninth birthday to be big. I wanted it simple and with fewer guests as possible. She said that I was just a stubborn kid and it was her decision to make. Without thinking, I asked Edward to come with me in here. _

_Edward and I were lying on a blanket on the grass, just enjoying the warmth of the sun on our faces. It felt nice, sun was rare in Forks._

_I know it might sound weird, but I thought Edward was beautiful. He was a guy, I know, but his face was so angelic and perfect. _

"_Of course, I'll always be here for you," I vowed._

"_I'm glad you're my friend, even though I'm nothing like you, you never looked at me differently."_

"_I'm very happy to be your friend too, and I will never ever change the way I look at you. You are the best-est friend I've ever had. I love you, Ed."_

"'_I love you, too, Bella."_

…

As the days passed, I found it harder to spot Edward, but I see Alice often. He was never there to tell her to stay away from me. It had been a week now since I asked her to stay with me during lunch. She was friends with Angela and Claire already. I never knew that Alice had so much energy in her tiny body, but she was adorable and she dressed like a doll.

We even exchanged numbers. She seemed genuinely happy when she was with me, not like Edward.

Yesterday, I asked her if we could have something like a sleepover in my unit with my other friends, but she declined my invitation nicely since she had work. But she agreed to have breakfast in my place today.

I just finished cooking the pancakes when the doorbell rang. I was so excited that I run to the door, off course, I slipped in the process. I stood up as of nothing happened and opened the door.

It was Alice, wearing a bright yellow shirt with white cardigan, floral pants and the same wedges she had worn since I first saw her.

"Something wrong with my shoes?" she asked skeptically.

"No...uh, come in," I said awkwardly.

She entered and I led her to the dining room.

"Your place is pretty big, do you live here alone?" she asked.

"Yup," I answered.

While having breakfast, we talked about random things, mostly about fashion.

I realized that our conversations were always about me and she avoided talking about what happened to them after they left our house. I guess I'd just have to find the perfect time to ask her again. No matter what happened, I would find out.

"You're lucky you don't have to work for everything you need and have," she suddenly said while looking around the room.

"I never considered myself lucky," I admitted.

"Why? You have everything every girl wants. Beautiful clothes, shoes, cars…"

"Want me to give you a tour?" I interjected, trying to change the topic.

"Sure," she said enthusiastically.

We brought the dishes to the kitchen first before we started the tour. She had pretty much seen the kitchen already, same as the dining room so I brought her to my room.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God." She said, unmoving, just staring at the room. "Your room is better and more beautiful than the ones I see in magazines. This place is even larger than our apartment, and look at your king-sized bed, the sheets are so fluffy and comfy."

The walls of my room were painted in lavender and my bed sheets were pale pink. I thought it was a nice color combination. I'm such a girly girl. Aside from those, everything in this unit was designed by an interior designer Renée hired.

I just shrugged. "You can jump on my bed if you want," I offered though it was a crazy idea, but she looked like she really wanted to do that.

She removed her shoes almost immediately and practically ran to my bed.

Moments later, I was jumping with her and we were laughing like silly kids. I really wish I had a sister like her.

"Come on, let's go to my closet," I said when we were both too tired to jump and just lying on the bed.

"You have a walk-in closet? Where?"

"Yes, there," I pointed at the door on the south of my room. "And it's even bigger than this room."

We were both barefooted when we entered my closet. Everything was neatly arranged according to color. Angela said that I have a whole department store in here, and maybe she was a tad bit right.

"It this place real?" Alice's eyes were scanning on my never-ending racks of clothes and the shelves on the wall which contained my collection of shoes.

"I want to give you something." I took her hand and we headed to the cabinet where my favorite shoes were. They were the most expensive I own. "Pick a pair that you want and they are yours."

"Really? I can never accept something like that, it looks so expensive. You can't just give away things—"

"I want to, now chose. You can't leave this place unless you do that."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you are my friend and because you are also nice to me."

"Okay."

Alice left with a pair of red Louis Vuitton high heels. I also gave her a Celine hand bag that I bought recently, and a floral dress. I had a hard time making her accept them because she thought they were too much. I was just making it up to her for all the years that I hadn't been there for her.

The following Monday, I came to school a bit early. Seth was out for a short vacation with his family in Greece and he'd be back in three days.

During lunch, Alice was nowhere to be seen. I also found a note on the hood of my car and all the stuff I gave her.

_Stop messing up with my sister's life and stop giving her expensive stuffs. We don't need your pity, just stay away from us. You can't get us with your money. You are just like them. _

* * *

**What do you think about Edward and Bella?**

**Thoughts? Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	4. Wrong Move

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Enjoy! **

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Something I Need**

**Chapter Four – Wrong Move**

**(EPOV)**

The Swans needed to pay for what they did to my mother and to us. I would do everything to make their lives miserable if I could, but I'm only Edward Cullen. Who am I compared to them? They could exterminate me in the snap of a finger.

I never thought I would find a way until I decided to move back to Forks to be with my sister. Alice had been here since last year because she received a full scholarship at Forks University. We were at Chicago that time and I had to work hard for her allowance and rent. Gladly we didn't have to problem her plane ticket since the university would pay for it.

I had to stop studying during freshman year because Mom died. She had a stroke while she was in work. She was already dead when they brought her to the hospital. That was the darkest day of my life.

But I didn't have forever to mourn. I had to work to pay our bills, for our food and for Alice. She was the only family I had left and she was my little sister, I promised Mom that I would take care of her. I had three jobs and no time for school.

At least now that Alice was already in college, I had hoped that she could find a better job after she graduated. Maybe when we have enough money, I could go to school someday.

I'd always wanted to be a

doctor, but I knew that it was an impossible dream. How could I ever afford the tuition for that when we were struggling with money?

Charlie Swan was the main reason we were experiencing this poverty. I should have known why he was so nice to us. Only if he was brave enough…

"Man, here are the drinks," James, one of my few friends here and the bartender said.

"Thanks."

After serving the drinks, I went back to bar to talk to him. Tonight was a Monday and we didn't have many costumers. It was really boring here when it wasn't busy. My shift would be ending in fifteen minutes and I thought I'd just sit down a bit and rest. I doubt more costumers were coming.

"Bella gave Alice expensive stuffs," I told James.

"She did? I bet she was doing that to get close with your sister. She is only using her so she can have someone to do things for her. You know how rich people think of people like us. They think they are always superior since they experience the best things in life and we barely have anything," he said while wiping the counter.

"I agree. I sent her a note telling her to stay away from our lives."

"You said once that you want something like revenge."

"Yes."

"Then you should not tell her to stay away, that's a wrong move. You want to hurt make her miserable, right?"

"Yes."

"You know Edward, the best way to hurt a girl is to break her heart."

Whoa. I had never thought of doing something like that before. How the hell am I going to do that and am I that cruel to break a person's heart?

_Remember what they did to your mother? _Hell yes.

"How am I going to do that? Court her? What can I offer her? I'm broke," I said a bit too fast.

"Chill, man. You said that she wanted you guys to talk and catch up? Go talk to her, dazzle her, and charm her with praises. Pretend that you still want to be friends with her and then make her fall in love with you. When she is already into deep, break up with her. Tell her that she's boring already boring you. I really think it's pretty easy."

He did make it sound easy, but still a bit hard for me. I know that I kinda have the looks and many girls flirted with me but I never paid attention. I had no time for relationships.

I can do this, now that I finally had a chance, I would grab it. I would make her feel what I felt the day the Swans made us leave and treated us like trash. In the first place, Bella shouldn't be where she was now. She didn't deserve to be there.

The following day, I waited for her in the parking area not like the other mornings where I'd hide from her so she wouldn't talk to me. I couldn't even look into her eyes, how could I do this thing?

Almost ten minutes passed and her stupid expensive sports car finally came into view.

Before I knew it, I was approaching her. She just got out of her car when I placed my hand on her shoulder.

She was wearing a fitted shirt, skinny jeans and flats. Her loose brown curls cascaded softly on her back and she was barely wearing makeup. She looked pretty simple today though what she was wearing hugged all her curves. I might have liked her a bit if she wasn't Bella Swan. Who knew the boyish little girl I grew up with would end up like that?

She turned to look at who touched her and shock was very clear on her face when she saw that it was me.

I swallowed all my freaking pride and said, "I'm sorry for what I did yesterday and the other days, I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you do it? Why are you treating me like we were never friends?" she demanded.

_Think of a lie, think of a lie…_

_Light bulb._

"I thought you forgot about us, you never wrote, emailed or called," I lied flawlessly.

"I never forgot about you. I tried my best in being in touch with you but I never found your number or where you guys lived." Now I know that she was the one lying. If she really wanted to contact us, it would be easy. Charlie knew where we lived.

"It's okay, I'm accepting your apology. I just wish we could have talked all those years." I wanted to puke at my words.

"Want to go have coffee after my classes?" she offered.

No. "Sure."

"Alice can come."

She can't. I have to do my dirty little plan to you. God, I sounded like a psycho there. "She has plans later with some friends, so it's just us."

"Oh," she said, disappointed, "I can't wait to talk to you again. I have so much to tell you. I really missed my best friend!"

"I'm really looking forward to talking to you later."

It was only nine in the morning and I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

* * *

**I left some clue on this chap. :) Have an idea now why Edward is so angry?**

**Comments? Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	5. Something Free

**This should have been up yesterday but I forgot to update, sorry for that.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Something I Need**

**Chapter 5 – Something Free**

**(BPOV)**

I couldn't believe that Edward approached me after all the things that he did to me for the past few days. He even apologized and agreed to have coffee with me after class.

He told me that the reason why he treated me rudely was because he thought that I forgot them and I didn't care about them anymore.

There was a part of me that didn't want to believe him but I dismissed it. What other reason could there be? I couldn't think of anything that I did to him for me to hate me so maybe he was telling the truth.

The day dragged on slowly because I was so excited for later. I missed him and talking to him.

I was only half listening during my classes and I even fall asleep during my last class which was English. Thankfully, Mike, a nerdy guy who had always been nice to me, woke me up before our prof noticed. Mr. Stanley got to be the most terror professor in this university. He made sure his class was a living hell. He was actually boring and I already knew all the things he was talking about. What I hated were the homework he gave, so many papers to finish in a short time.

I spotted Edward near my car, waiting. The torn backpack that was slung on his shoulder was really disturbing me, same as his faded jeans and overly used sneakers. Alice seemed fine, she was always dressed beautifully but Edward was practically wearing rags. I know I shouldn't be bothered with the way he dressed but I just couldn't help it. The way he looked didn't match the way he dressed. And to be honest, my heart broke a little.

I wish he'd let me buy him clothes. But I didn't want him to have the same reaction when I gave Alice gifts. I didn't want him to think that I pity him because of his status. I promised him that I'd never treat him differently so I should just accept that he couldn't afford nice clothes and he had other things, priorities to spend his money in.

I know that many people think that because I grew up in a rich family, I didn't understand how common people live. I do appreciate that I am so blessed to belong in a rich family. Sometimes, I feel guilty for it. Every time I street children, my heart breaks. They didn't deserve to experience such pain at a very young age.

"Ready to go?" I asked Edward, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah," he answered.

I unlocked the doors and we got inside my car. He was seated on the passenger's seat beside me. I had never been alone with him and it kind of felt weird that he was a grown man now. The little kid that I grew up with was gone. He grew into a beautiful man.

_Beautiful._

After fifteen minutes of awkward silence in my car, we arrived at my favorite café. It was owned by a wonder couple, Rosalie and Emmett McCarty. Those two had become my close friends because I go here four times a week. They already met Alice and I told them a bit about Edward.

I'd prefer this place over Starbucks. Their coffee was one of a kind and only Emmett knew the secret behind its goodness. I wasn't a fan of coffee until I had a taste of theirs.

"This place is amazing, I can't wait for you to taste their coffee and Rosalie's cheesecake," I told Edward as we headed inside the café.

Thankfully, the place wasn't packed with people just like in normal weekdays. Edward and I could talk nicely here.

I led Edward to my usual table, far away from the others. It was pretty quiet here and a nice place for me to study when I have exams and quizzes.

Rosalie came and greeted me, she took our orders and Emmett served them.

It was time to talk, I guess.

"So, how had it been after my mother made you leave the mansion?" I asked and I hoped that it wasn't a bad question.

"We were okay until Mom died," he answered, he face void of any emotion.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. I didn't know, Alice never mentioned her. When I ask her about your mother, she changes the topic. I should have known—"

"It was harder on Alice because she was closer with Mom and she was also her confidant and best friend. I was afraid before that she'd go into a depression when Mom died, but she was strong and she went on with life just like what I did," he interjected.

"I wish I could have been there even just for the funeral. I wish I could have talked to you, been there for you guys."

"It's okay, and we understand."

As our conversation flowed, I learned so much about what happened to them.

I look up to Edward. He was doing everything for his sister, even if it meant sacrificing his own future and happiness. It made sense, she was the only family he had left. Their father died after Alice was born because he was sick. I could never do the things he did.

I couldn't believe he had to stop studying to work. He was smart, a genius even. He was a lot better than me in school. The lowest grade he got was A- in history and he hated that subject.

I asked him why he didn't apply for a scholarship program and he told me that he barely had time left and he'd rather spend it sleeping. I instantly felt guilty for asking him to come here when clearly he barely had time to rest.

After two hours we had to leave because he had work in a bar twenty minutes away from this place. He was actually going to walk from here to there so I offered him a ride. He refused at first but I made him agree using my charms.

"I had a wonderful time and it was nice catching up. Thank you for the coffee," he said before leaving my car. "I missed you, Bells."

I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face.

**(EPOV)**

"Is that Bella's car?" James asked as I entered the club.

"Yeah," I said dismissively.

"What a car," he said in awe, "I can never afford that even if I work in this place until my last breath. When you said that she's rich, I didn't expect her to be that rich."

"Yeah, and I think she pities me. She kept staring at my bag and clothes and the look in her eyes says it all. I hate it. I don't need her sympathy."

"If she's like us, she won't act that way. But she's different, she's high-class and we're pretty low. But at least she has a heart to not act like she's disgusted with you."

"Whatever. We had coffee today in a rich place. People there stared at me like I'm an alien."

He just shook his head and laughed at my words. "You could have worn much more decent clothes. You should start investing on new clothes, even the cheap ones and maybe some cologne. Girls love fragrant men."

What the eff. Do I really need to spend money just to woo her? I had some money left from my last paycheck. I hope it would be enough. Alice knew the best places where to buy cheap clothes. I could use her help.

"What do I do now to make her look at me differently?" I asked dumbly at James.

"Steal some roses from Mrs. Cope's garden. She's old; she won't even notice that a few blooms are missing." Great, something free.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	6. Blue

**I overslept again! Last two weeks of summer vacay. -_-**

** This should have been up two hours ago, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'm done with the next chap so expect an update tomorrow. Thank you for all your reviews on the previous chap.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Something I Need**

**Chapter 6 – Blue**

**(BPOV)**

It had been two weeks since Edward and I talked things out. Our old relationship was slowly coming back and I couldn't be happier. My best friend was finally back.

I spend lunch with him and Alice everyday and it was starting to become a routine for us. Sometimes I feel like we were kids again. I feel like an average person when I'm with them. They never treated me like someone was different from them. I really wish I had siblings; I envy Edward and Alice's relationship.

Today was Seth's flight back to Seattle so we'd be hanging out in my place later tonight. I couldn't wait to see him again; I have so many things to tell him. I need to tell him about Edward and Alice and maybe we can all go out together. It would surely be fun.

Edward and Alice just went home and I was on my way to my car when I spotted a rose, again, on the windshield. It was blue this time. Two days ago, a yellow rose magically appeared on my windshield and a note saying: _I care for you_. The following day, it was an orange one and a note saying: _I'm fascinated with the way you talk_. The note for today says: _I wish it is possible for us to be together_.

There was a part of me that thought of the act as stalkerish, but there was also a part of me, the girly girl part of me that found this very sweet. Seth shouldn't know about this though. He was one jealous boyfriend and guys around here were smart enough not to mess with him. This one, though, my uh…secret admirer was brave enough to give me this.

_I wonder what color the rose would be tomorrow._

_Ugh! Stop thinking about him, Bella, you have Seth, a perfect boyfriend who cares and loves you._

As usual, the drive home was short and uneventful. I thought I was going to die when I was in the elevator. I was unlucky enough that a group of young men who just got out of the gym in the ground floor were also inside it. My unit was on the thirtieth floor and theirs on the thirty-second. I had to hold my breath for almost three minutes. It was hell and I thanked God when I finally got out of the foul-smelling box.

I have almost two hours until Seth comes.

I took a quick shower and started the dinner. I'd be cooking seafood marinara, Seth's favorite and creamy mushroom soup. I was pretty messy while cooking so I had to rush cleaning the kitchen.

I was only placing the plates on the table when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and Seth was standing outside, grinning widely. Without thinking, I launched myself to him.

"Did you miss me?" he asked me sweetly.

"Yes, so much. I wish I could come with you. I was really sad when you said that you will be extending your stay for a week and a few more days," I murmured, nuzzling my face on his chest.

"I missed my mom and she wouldn't let me go," he said, pulling away from me. The smile on his face was gone when we went inside.

It made me wonder if there was something wrong.

We had dinner and he gave me compliments about my cooking as usual. He said that it was better than the food from a five-star restaurant. The comment made me blush lightly and I gave him a thankful smile.

He brought dessert, mango cheese cake and we ate it while watching a movie.

He had been quiet after dinner and that wasn't normal for him. Seth never ran out of something to say but for the past hour, I had done all the talking and he would only talk when asked.

"Seth, is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

A few moments of silence passed and each ticking second was killing me. I hated suspense and surprises. They made me nervous as hell.

And finally he talked.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this without hurting you, but we have to break up. I found this girl—"

I couldn't hear more of it so I interjected.

"How long have you been together?" I asked, blinking back my tears.

"Six months," he answered truthfully.

The guilty look on his face didn't change the way I feel right now.

"Six months ago you went to Greece too," I said in realization.

"Yes and I met her. I wasn't sure of my feeling for her yet so..."

"So didn't break up with me, so you kept your relationship with her from me. Does she know that you have a girlfriend here? Did you cheat on her, too?" I taunted.

"I told her three months ago. That was when I realized that I loved her. This time, she told me that if I didn't break up with you—"

"More than you said you loved me? You're choosing her over me?"

Silence was all he gave me. I didn't have to wait for his answer because it was pretty obvious.

I couldn't help my tears from falling. I was so angry at him I want to hit him and scream at him but I felt weak and small. If I was standing, I would've fallen to my knees already.

What could I do? Fight for him?

I think no.

"I'm really sorry, Bells. I should have told you, but I didn't want to hurt you. You are also my best friend. I want us to stay friends."

"After what you did, you expect us to stay friends? What the hell, Seth? Maybe if you told me six months ago, there would have been a chance that we'll friends. You lied to me. Please leave my house before I kill you," I said coldly, looking straight into his eyes. He flinched and then nodded.

All too soon, I was all alone, cold and in tears. I hate myself for and trusting him so much.

I thought what we were for forever, I thought he was the one. He never made me feel that there was another girl; he was goddamn good at pretending he loved me more than a friend. I should have noticed that he was a little distant lately. He barely kissed me and if ever he did, it was only a peck on the lips or on the forehead.

It was almost midnight and I was still lying on the couch, sulking. I really need someone to talk to. The silence was driving me insane.

I called Angela first but her phone was off. She was probably at Ben's place. I also called Claire but she said she was finishing her reports. Where were my friends when I needed them?

I dialed Edward's number hesitantly. I was afraid that I was going to disturb him at work or that he might already be sleeping. I'm sure he was tired from all his jobs and he had to wake up early tomorrow.

It rang only once before he answered. "Bella?"

I managed to suppress my tears while I was talking to Claire, but I couldn't help them as soon as I heard Edward's voice.

"E…Edward," I squeaked.

"Are you alright? Are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm not okay," I admitted, "Seth and I broke up. He cheated on me, I can't believe he did that. He said he loved me and that we would get married one day and have kids."

"Do you want me to go there?" His voice was very soothing.

"Yes, please. I need someone to talk to," I pleaded.

"I'll be there in a few. My shift ends in like five minutes."

His words kind of made me feel better in a strange way. I wish he could be here now.

"Thank you."

* * *

**What do you think? What will Edward do now?**

**Thoughts? Suggestions? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	7. Stick To The Plan

**I love this chap. **

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Something I Need**

**Chapter 7 – Stick to the Plan**

**(EPOV)**

"James, Bella called, she told me that she and her boyfriend broke up and she wants me to go to her unit. What will I do? How can I break her heart now that it's already broken?" I asked James hurriedly. I was actually eager to go to Bella's. The sound of her voice on the phone made me worry that she would do something stupid like hurting herself.

"Break it even more?" he said, not quite sure of himself.

"What? You know you were right that breaking a girl's heart is the most painful thing that you can do. Well, someone did the job for me."

"Why do you sound so concerned about her?" he asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"I'm not, I just hate it when things don't go to plan," I lied smoothly.

"You can get back to plan. Be there for her, comfort her and make her feel important. She will sure fall for you and then that's when you leave her. Man, I feel like I'm repeating myself all over again. Start thinking of your own plans, I won't intervene with you anymore." He left the bar after that.

Bella's building was fifteen minutes away from here if I'd run. I really wish I could afford car, things would be so much easier if I didn't have to pay for gas.

When I got out and got my paycheck, I spotted James leaning on the exit door.

"I'm giving you a lift, come on," James said.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"No problem."

It took us less than five minutes to reach the building. I thanked James again before rushing inside. I was in front of Bella's door in record time.

I pressed the button for the doorbell twice. Twenty seconds later, the door unlocked and Bella stood behind it.

She looked bad. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and she looked pale. Her lips, chapped and her hair was a bird's nest. She could use a glass of water, she might be dehydrated from all the tears she shed.

"Hey," I greeted her awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." She sounded so tired and weak.

"You can bother me anytime."

"Thank you for being here with me. I really appreciate me, of all the people I called, you were the only one who went here."

"Bella, you're my best friend. Friends comfort each other." My words made me want to puke, I sounded like a freaking girl.

She locked the doors again and then she took my hand and pulled me to her bedroom.

"Remember the times when we sneak out to the meadow. We would lie on the soft grass for hours and talk about anything. That thing always made me feel better after a bad day. Can we please do it now, Edward? Let's talk about the most random things, I need to be distracted from the thought of Seth. Please?"

"Of course."

I lied on her bed, wrapped a blanket around her and looked up her ceiling. I removed my shoes and lied on the bed beside her, but with a great distance. Her bed was huge, it was king size.

She took a small thing like a remote from her nightstand and pressed a few buttons. The lights were off and the galaxy appeared on the ceiling. They were only lights, but it looked really real. It was beautiful and I could never afford something like that.

I feel like we were outside, stargazing.

"Wow," I couldn't help but say it.

"It's so pretty, right?"

"Yeah, but you are way prettier. This sight is nothing compared to you," I said, looking into her doe eyes.

"I'm really not that pretty," she said and she sounded so sure of it.

"Oh, Bella, you are exquisite."

"Can we change the topic?" she chuckled. Finally, she was smiling. She looked so much beautiful when she was smiling.

She scooted nearer to me until her head was on my shoulder. She sighed and I felt her warm breath on my cheek. Out of instinct, I wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled to me.

I was so relaxed in this position though I know it was wrong. I wasn't supposed to feel this way toward her. I reminded myself more than ten times that she was the reason I was struggling with my life, but I still couldn't pull away from her.

A few moments later, her breath evened and I was sure that she already dozed off. She got really tired from crying. I wiped the fresh tears from her cheeks and slowly placed her head on her fluffy pink pillow. Her eyes opened instantly and they shocked me.

Her lips trembled as she said, "Please don't leave me, too. Not again, please Edward. I need you."

Her words shouldn't have an effect on me, but they did.

_Plans…I have to stick to my plans. I have to make her feel—_

"Please, my Edward." She burst into tears again and that did it for me. I was on her side again and holding her tiny frail body like it was the most precious thing in the world.

I guess I'll let tonight slip. She could have the Edward from her childhood to comfort her like old times.

* * *

**Uh-oh.**

**What do you think about the chap?**

**Bye! I'm gonna continue my The Carrie Diaries marathon. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	8. Get Drunk

**I know, I know, I've been away for so long. We don't have an internet connection and I'm very busy these days (college stuff).**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Something I Need**

**Chapter 8 – Get Drunk**

**(BPOV)**

I couldn't remember falling asleep last night but somehow I did. My head was aching and my eyes hurt when I opened my curtains to let the sunshine in my room.

Edward was gone when I opened my eyes this morning. He left me a note saying that he had to leave for work. I must have really bothered him. I did a lot of crying last night and he never left my side. He comforted me and made me feel better like he always did when we were kids.

Even though he couldn't stay for breakfast, I was grateful to him because he was the only one who came of all the friends that I trusted.

I opted not to go to school because of the state my face was in the right. I would need a whole day to treat my swollen eyes. My mind was clearer now. If I go to school now, people would pity me because I looked like hell. I'm sure everyone already knew about the break up. Forks University had a population of only almost seven hundred and that wasn't much. I also couldn't handle seeing Seth now. There was a big chance that I could hurt him and there'd be tons of witnesses.

To distract myself, I shopped online. I didn't buy much, just three pairs of heels and a few outfits. I didn't even notice that I missed lunch. I really didn't feel like eating anyway.

It was seven in the evening when Alice made a surprise appearance in my unit. She was wearing a yellow frilly blouse, black tights and brown flats that looked old. She had two pints of ice cream with her and the happy smile that had always been planted on her face since the first time she saw me.

"I heard about what happened to you and Seth, I'm sorry, Bella," Alice said.

"Come in," was all I said.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Alice started babbling things about school, fashion, and shopping. Honestly, I could barely keep up with her but I was glad that she was here.

Eating ice cream was a very bad idea because I haven't eaten anything since dinner last night. But the sweets made my mood lighter and soon Alice and I were laughing like idiots.

Maybe I was going insane. So many things are going in my mind on the same time, my mother's visit next week, the breakup, school, the company and so much more. I should have seen this coming. Things in my life were never going will be perfect.

I knew many girls envied me because I had all the materials things any girl could ever ask for. They thought that I was happy with all the things I was wearing. God, they were wrong.

"Edward said that he'll be here after his shift later," Alice said and then she instantly covered her mouth like she shouldn't have said it.

"He didn't call or text me," I said.

"He…uh…wanted to surprise you," she said with an awkward smile.

"You know, he was the only one who came last night of all the people who I called."

"My brother is a great guy. He had been taking good care of me since our mom…you know? He didn't even want me to work but I was pretty stubborn so he finally agreed. I don't know what I'll do without him," Alice said thoughtfully.

"You're so lucky," was all I could say.

We spent the next three hours munching the ice cream and watching an overly sappy movie and a thriller one. I was disappointed that she couldn't stay over but she had other stuffs to do. School was very important to her because if ever failed, her scholarship would be gone and she said that there was no possible way for her to go to college. I didn't even have to ask why.

* * *

When I was alone again and I had more time to think, I realized that I'm more angry than sad about what Seth did to me. Betrayal wasn't a nice feeling especially if the one who made you feel it was the person that you care about and love. They were right when they said that you should leave something for yourself when you love.

I just want to forget everything even for just a short while. I want to smile again without a heavy feeling in my heart.

Instead of waiting for Edward, I headed to the bar where he worked.

I'm in desperate need for alcohol...something that can make me forget even for just a few hours.

I was dressed all black and no makeup. I looked like hell but I couldn't care less.

Since I would be drinking tonight, I opted not to drive. I took a cab and in less than half an hour, I was at my destination.

The club was packed as went inside and searched for Edward. Everyone on the dances floor seemed to be grinding at each other and the sight made me queasy. Not that I haven't been in a place like this before, I just couldn't stand seeing people having fun while I was so miserable.

Five minutes later, I spotted Edward serving drinks from where I sat. I called him but the music was so loud he didn't hear. I stood and went after him and it looked like he was heading to the bar.

"Hey!" I called him. I couldn't describe how surprised he looked when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Isn't obvious? I came here for a drink. Isn't what people do when they just broke up with their boyfriend or girlfriend so they can forget?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Having hangover to nurse tomorrow morning is only going to make things worse. Alice came to your house earlier right? I thought she might be able to make you feel at least a bit better."

"I'm twenty-one and I can handle hangovers," I insisted.

"You're still so stubborn. If you really want to get drunk then don't do it here. There are lots of bad guys here. Buy a bottle of whatever and head home…I'll go with you. My shift will end in a few."

* * *

**I'm so busy I don't know when my next update will be. Maybe you can give suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	9. Dream

**Hi, I've been gone for so long, sorry for that. My update schedule depends on my free time. Thank you.**

**Hope you enjoy reaing.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Something I Need**

**Chapter 9 – Dream  
**

The pain was gone.

It wasn't because I downed a bottle of champagne myself. I'm not really good at handling alcohol.

It was because of his presence.

It was because he was holding me in the most comfortable silence.

I nuzzled my face on his chest, feeling his soft cotton shirt and his rhythmic heartbeat. It was nice, this feeling of contentment. He kissed the top of my head and I felt my cheeks becoming warm.

"Edward?" I mumbled.

"Yeah?" He asked, pulling slightly away from me, just enough for me to see his face.

I forget what I wanted to say, instead I blurted, "You grew up so handsomely, I'm starting to have a tad bit, just a bit crush on you." But I didn't regret anything that came out of my mouth because it was true.

He laughed that laugh that made me join in. "You're really drunk, Bells," he said, getting up from my bed.

"M'not," I mumbled.

He was now standing at the side of my bed, getting his phone from the nightstand. He couldn't leave me, not yet. I don't want to feel the pain again. He was my medicine, my drug.

"Don't leave, please," I begged him, my voice cracking.

"I have work early tomorrow, I'll see you, okay?" he said soothingly.

He leaned into me to give me a kiss on the forehead but wrapped my arms around him and pulled him back to the bed. Our faces were practically inches away from each other because of what I did.

"Bells, let go," he whispered, I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I wonder how it would feel to kiss him. The idea was very inviting.

I captured his lips with mine. I wouldn't have had the strength to do it if it wasn't for the alcohol. His lips started to move when mine did. Oh my goodness. I had never felt like this with those who have kissed me. With Edward, I never wanted to stop. He had the softest and sweetest lips.

We were both breathing frantically when we pulled away, my brown eyes meeting his green ones. He was really beautiful.

I kissed him again, but he pulled away too soon.

"Bella, no. This is wrong, we are friends," he said and he was on his feet again.

Bam! Beautiful romantic moment destroyed.

"Well, that's one hell of a stupid excuse and you are one hell of a kisser," I blabbed. Can't stop thy mouth when drunk.

He was left speechless. He turned his back on me and started walking toward the door.

"Can you at least stay until I fall asleep?" I insisted.

He still didn't say a word, but he went back to bed with me. Gah. I made him mad.

"I'm sorry, Ed." I hugged him as tight as I could. He shifted and in a blink of an eye, he was on top of me. Uh oh.

"I've tried to stop myself from doing this but you've been all over me all night. Do not blame me for this," he said and his lips were on mine again.

I have a feeling that I was going to regret this in the morning.

* * *

_The expected headache wasn't present. All I could feel is warmth, I was wrapped around it._

_"Good morning, Bells." The voice made me open my eyes instantly and everything that happened last night came flooding back to me._  
_Damn. I was sure that something happened last night between Edward and I._

_An arm was around my waist from behind and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I wasn't that comfortable anymore when I realized that it was Edward. We weren't supposed to be in this position.  
_

_There was a long pause of silence between us._

_Edward was my best friend. He was like a brother to me, a family member. How could I think of him as more than a friend? How could I kiss him? It was like kissing my brother._

_Two minutes later, I had the strength to take a look on my body._

_I was not wearing any clothes but I still had the guts to ask, "Did something happen last night?"_

_"What do you think?" He asked in return._

_I didn't answer. More silence._

_Silence means yes, right?_

_No._

_"I better head out," he said, breaking the silence and untangling himself from me._

_So it will be just like this? He's just going to leave after what happened if something did happen._

_Is this the end of our friendship? It's my fault._

_"Do you regret what happened, Bella?" he asked wistfully._

_I didn't answer, instead I hid under the blanket and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt the bed shift as he left and I could hear him getting dressed._

_I felt emptier._

_I was angry at myself because it happened because of me, we were both drunk because of me. I loved him more than I did to anyone. I just found him and now I'm losing him all over again._

* * *

My head was aching when I woke up but it was bearable. All I could think about was the dream that I just had.

Edward was gone when I woke up but he left a note on my nightstand, saying he left after I fell asleep.

What the hell did that dream mean? Why did I think that I loved him more than a friend? I couldn't have feelings for him.

But the kiss, I had never been kissed like that. I had never wanted to kiss anyone so bad and I still have that feeling in me.

Edward is messing with my head and he didn't even know it.

* * *

It was already eight in the morning but it was still dark. It was a pretty gloomy day.

I showered and dressed up for school. Yes, I'm going. I'm not wasting more of my time here.

As I entered the school, I was given a flier for the upcoming charity school dance. Damn, I forgot about. Seth and I have already talked about going and shopping for our outfits together.

Even if I don't want to, I have to go because my dad supports that charity and he would also be there.

I guess I'll go alone. _Or you could ask Edward. _No, that's not an option.

All throughout the day, I didn't see Edward, I'm sure he was avoiding me. I made things awkward between us by kissing him. _But he kissed you back._

I don't have the guts to talk to him right now, but we do need to talk about what happened last night. I need to apologize.

The day passed in a blur and I know that everywhere I went, everyone was staring. I was wearing a black hoodie, jeans and my favorite black converse. Nobody knows that I'm more comfortable wearing these clothes.

When I went back to my car, the rose or roses should I say, were present. They were in different colors. They looked very pretty.

The note says, "Go with me to the dance? I will be expecting your answer tomorrow morning."

I guess I do have a reason to go, I will finally meet this mystery guy.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


End file.
